


the right to deny

by svartalfheimr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, For very serious reasons totally not related to him getting railed, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Switch Darth Maul, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalfheimr/pseuds/svartalfheimr
Summary: One night, Neyo comms Monnk and sends him an address, telling him to come quickly if he wants to see 'a good show'. Naturally, Monnk goes; what he doesn't expect is to see three CCs and the most infamous CT about to get well acquainted with the prettiest Zabrak he ever laid eyes on.And it's not even the most surprising thing—Captain Fordois here as well and Monnk is torn between enjoying the show, running away to hide forever or asking the Alpha-class if he can add paint to Monnk's helmet.In short: it's going to be an eventful evening.
Relationships: ARC-77 | Fordo/Darth Maul, CC-2224 | Cody/Darth Maul, Darth Maul/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Darth Maul/CC-8826 | Neyo, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	the right to deny

**Author's Note:**

> started writing it , had a breakdown , bone apple teeth
> 
> (full tags for smut in the end notes)

  
  
  
  
  


“Good boy,” Wolffe whispers. The Zabrak swallows heavily, twitching despite himself; Wolffe sinks his teeth in his pretty neck, growling when he hears him yelp. Cody’s warm laugh covers the sound.

“Still alright?” Rex whispers, his knuckles softly brushing the markings on the Zabrak’s face. Neyo tuts in annoyance and pushes Rex’s hand away to take the Zabrak’s chin between his thumb and index finger so he can look at him.

“That's what you want, right?” Neyo coos. “You want us to have our way with you until you can't see straight?” 

The Zabrak's eyes flutter shut; his knees wobble, forcing Cody to hold him up, and he nods shyly. Neyo grins.

“I want to take him first,” he says, not leaving room for argument. 

“You take him you prep him,” Cody mutters, hands roaming across the Zabrak's chest. He has pulled him flush against him as soon as they took off his shirt; his head is tilted to the side so Wolffe can play with him. Monnk can't see him much since Wolffe is practically all over him, sucking on his neck like he's actually starving and the Zabrak is a natborn meal.

They didn't find him in the clone bar. Monnk isn't exactly sure _where_ they picked him up; the commanders are pretty tight lipped on the topic of their favorite spot. If they go to 79’s, it's because they're having a night out with their men—but when it's a CC-only outing, their go-to place is one of the best kept secrets in the GAR. Monnk is pretty sure the Seppies could learn what the dominant color is in the Chancellor’s underwear drawer before the name of this bar. He doesn't know it himself and, contrary to Rex here, he _is_ a CC. 

He knows very well it's because he's close to Fox and they don't want him to know. For reasons that are unknown, Cody has decided he will kark with CG every time he's on Coruscant. No one knows why or if they do they don't tell—but it pisses Fox off a great deal and, as much as Monnk loves him, seeing his batcher whine is too funny to do something about it. Bly will eventually do something anyway because that bleeding heart is the sweetest idiot, so Monnk just enjoys the show while it lasts.

Cody plays with the hem of the Zabrak’s pants and rolls his hips against him; judging by the way golden eyes widen and the surprised, muted gasp they hear, the marshal commander is already hard. 

“Can I use your mouth, pretty boy?” Wolffe whispers in his ear with a slight smirk. The Zabrak swallows and nods silently.

“Shield.” Everyone stills. Monnk looks at the opposite corner of the room, where Fordo sits backward on a chair, hands fiddling with a broken comlink. Rex is the first to break the silence.

“You choose a word, one that's very specific, and if you say it we stop everything,” he tells the Zabrak. “You say it whenever you want and we stop, no questions asked unless you want us to.”

“What's your shield, pretty thing?” Cody asks against his cheek. Wolffe leans away and looks at him with a serious look on his face.

“Stop?” the Zabrak mutters. Neyo shakes his head immediately and hums in denial.

“Has to be unrelated to sex. Could be anything, like ‘ration’ or ‘map’ or, hell, even ‘Ryloth’.”

“Meiloorun?”

“Too long,” Cody dismisses. The Zabrak’s mouth twists as he thinks.

“Naboo,” he settles on. Wolffe smiles in approval.

“Good boy,” he tells him as he strokes his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. The Zabrak blinks. It's clear he tries not to react to the praise—and judging by the look Cody and Wolffe exchanged, they noticed it too.

When Neyo commed him, Monnk thought it was a joke. It wouldn't be the first time; his brother likes to kark with him anytime he can. Neyo is a bit of a bastard, to be fair. He karks with everybody except his general—who he seems to think is some sort of real-life deity. Not that Monnk would say the contrary; General Windu is… well. He's General _Windu._ Out of all the men here, Neyo’s the luckiest. Monnk isn't the sad bastard who earns the last place though, thanks to Rex. Or Cody. Or both. Their Generals _are_ disasters. It's not really a secret in the GAR. 

So Neyo commed him, told him to get to this address as quickly as he could if he wanted a _good show._ It's not really a secret either in the CC’s ranks that Monnk always likes a good show. He's not very interested in practice; it's too messy to be amusing and he never seems to enjoy it as much as his companions do. So he likes to watch. No mess to clean, no weird explanations or justifications, just heartfelt thank-yous and either see you never or see you tomorrow. 

Of course he came as soon as possible. General Kit was already away in the Temple and his men are good and wise drunks; they won't cause too much trouble. Captain Fil will keep them in check—or at least Monnk hopes so because Commander Nahdar is bound to get knighted _tomorrow_ and it wouldn't suit well for him to have a clone commander with a track record of mishandling troops. In any case, there's Torrent on planet too so, even if Fil karks up, it won't look _that_ disastrous compared to whatever the boys in blue will come up with. Thank the stars for Torrent. 

So Monnk showed up, saw Captain Fordo sitting in a corner and immediately straightened his stance. He wasn't aware the Alpha was going to be here. He's… pleasantly surprised is what he settled on. It was either this or mortified beyond repair. But the Alpha is here and he doesn't move from his seat so maybe he likes a good show too. Monnk would like to strike up a conversation with him; hello, I'm Monnk, nice to meet you sir, I'm a big admirer, do you like to comment and participate vocally and would you please add paint to my helmet—but he thinks it may not be the right time to do that.

The Zabrak is downright _gorgeous._ He's a bit shy; he doesn't talk much but _fierfek. Fierfek fierfek fierfek._ His voice is… very, very nice. Monnk can't wait to hear him sing—and he's certain Neyo will pull the prettiest sounds out of him. The others he doesn't know; he never watched them like this but he has hope. If Neyo invited him he knows the chances that he'll be disappointed are extremely low, if not nonexistent. 

When he settles on the couch first, the Zabrak’s eyes follow him and there's something about them—like he can see more than someone should and for an instant Monnk feels the need to twitch and readjust the collar of his greys, straighten his pants and pull at inexistant lints. The Zabrak smiles softly and Monnk’s heart races a bit. Such a gorgeous smile. He doesn't feel like participating but… hell, he thinks he might not mind kissing those lips. 

The men didn't waste time taking his jacket and shirt off—it's exciting to see his tattoos run all the way down, because there's no doubt his legs are painted as well. Monnk isn't very familiar with Zabrak anatomy so he doesn't know if there's something resembling what he has in his pants but, if the Zabrak does, Monnk hopes it's just as pretty as the rest of his body is. 

“You don't mind me watching?” he asks. Just in case. If there's even the slightest pause in his answer, Monnk will go. He really doesn't like it when people are wary or too aware of him—which is why it was a big relief when he realized his Jedi tends to take all the attention wherever they go. Thank the stars for Kit Fisto’s blinding smile. 

The Zabrak shakes his head and gives him a shy smile. Monnk’s heart is going to melt before the end of the night if he keeps going at this rate.

So they take half of his clothes off, settle on ‘Naboo’ as his shield, then Neyo gets impatient and takes off his own clothes quickly and efficiently: he throws his greys away without looking and Monnk is slapped by one of his sleeves. Kriffing karkhead. 

“You got slick?” Neyo asks and both Cody and Rex wince. “What?”

“Nothing,” the captain dismisses while Wolffe hands him a vial. Neyo shrugs. Cody tugs at the Zabrak’s pants and his hands squeeze his hips before he releases him. 

“You want to stay up?” Neyo asks dryly. Wolffe rolls his eyes.

“Come here,” he whispers, spreading his arms and curling them around the Zabrak when he steps towards him. Wolffe walks backwards until his shin hits the largest bunk Monnk ever saw. He thinks all the men in the room could fit in that thing. Natborns are weird. But he wouldn't mind getting one for their Venator, though. Could be nice for R&R, now that he thinks about it. 

Wolffe twirls around, places the Zabrak on the bed then asks, “on your back or your knees?” Monnk’s eyes are distracted by Rex stepping closer to Fordo; they exchange quiet words that he can't read because the angle isn't to his advantage. The Alpha isn't much of a talker–or at least that's what barrack talks say–and he's a distant brother; it's clear he and Rex are close. Maybe he trained him? Monnk hopes so. If they didn't meet before the war then that means Fordo knows General Skywalker and that's something Monnk wishes on no one. This Jedi is exhausting. And _his_ Jedi is Kit Fisto—so that's telling. 

When he looks back to the bed Wolffe is already stark naked and—

Monnk rolls his eyes. He didn't catch that new paint; Neyo has his designation smacked on his ass. It wasn't enough to have it on his karking face apparently. He loves him but, really, this man has awful tastes in paint. Next time Neyo will have a twi’lek on the small of his back and a tooka on his hip. Maybe Monnk should add that to the betting pool, actually. 

“Oh, you're gorgeous,” Cody whispers as he slowly takes off the Zabrak’s pants and lets his hips drop back down on the bed; he takes a step back and suddenly there are six sets of eyes devouring him with rapt attention. Monnk has no idea where they found him but, fierfek, he's very, very pretty and that cock looks delicious. Judging by the way Cody and Rex are eyeing it, they agree. 

The Zabrak blinks and looks at Neyo with wide eyes, slowly spreading his legs. Monnk swallows. He thinks the room got hotter in less than ten seconds.

“Well?” the Zabrak says with raised eyebrows and _Sithspit_ but Neyo _startles_ and the Zabrak grins. Oh, this is going to be fun.

In less than ten seconds Rex and Cody are as naked as tubies and the captain claims the Zabrak’s mouth before anyone else can; gold eyes flutter shut and a small sigh leaves his lips to get lost in Rex’s mouth. Neyo takes the opportunity to kneel and curl his hands around strong calves; he pulls the Zabrak closer to the edge, gently pries his legs more open and licks his inner thigh, earning a pretty twitch. 

“Give me a pillow,” Neyo says and Rex lifts the Zabrak’s hips while Cody slides in a pillow under him. “Good. Hey, doll, I'm going to start prepping you. Alright?”

The Zabrak breaks the kiss to huff. “Doll?” he repeats with a snort. Neyo blinks; his face is impassive but Monnk sees how his stomach twitches.

“Sir?” No answer. “Daddy?” The Zabrak grimaces. Wolffe snorts. Neyo hums. “How about… sweet thing?”

“You don't like this one,” the Zabrak says before his eyes slide to Cody. “He does but you don't.”

“Yeah, I don't,” Neyo confirms while Cody nods with a shrug. “Let's try others, then. We have the whole night, right?”

The Zabrak laughs; Wolffe sits besides his head and pets his horns. Gold eyes settle on his face and he smiles.

“You're very pretty, you know that?” Wolffe coos. His thumb slides to the Zabrak’s cheek and he strokes his skin soothingly. “You're going to let me use your mouth?” 

What's his name? Monnk wonders. No one seems to call each other by name. Maybe the Zabrak is looking for anonymity. He doesn't think it's because he doesn't care—from what Monnk can gather he seems to behave differently depending on who gets his attention. Which is… weird. Or maybe not weird but—it's unusual. From what he sees, natborns outside the GAR–and even then it's not a given–don't tend to make much differences between clones. But then Monnk has trouble differentiating Mon Calamari so he guesses everyone is a bit of a speciesist. 

The Zabrak looks at Wolffe and opens his mouth silently. The commander grins.

“Wait,” Cody says and even Neyo stills. “Can I ride you?”

The Zabrak blinks. “I am bigger,” he says pointedly. “You're going to need a lot—”

“Oh, sweet thing,” Cody says with a chuckle, startling him into silence. “The size doesn't _scare_ me.”

Wolffe and Neyo snort. Monnk's eyebrows raise in surprise. Well. He didn't expect the marshal commander to be into that sort of stuff but… alright. It _will_ make for a good show.

“Ah,” the Zabrak says after a moment. “Well, then. Are you alright with him being first?” he asks Rex. 

The captain's eyes widen. “What,” he says. “I–er. What?”

“You've been staring at his cock ever since it was in sight,” Neyo comments wryly. “If you don't want it to split you open then you better take a datapad and start drawing because _someone_ is going to kriff himself on th—”

“Are you here to finger me or would you prefer to keep mocking your friends like a teenager while I take someone else?” the Zabrak cuts him off. Monnk cackles out loud with Cody and Wolffe while Neyo looks stunned.

“Sorry,” the latter mumbles with a flush and Monnk's eyebrows go through the roof. He _never_ saw his batcher like this. Oh, this anecdote is going to be _great_ to share with Bly. Or maybe not Bly. With Gree. Yeah, Gree will find that funny. It's a shame he can't share it with CG because these men have an awful sense of humor. 

The Zabrak smiles; he pushes himself up on his elbows and raises a hand to Neyo’s face, his thumb brushing the commander’s cheek tenderly. “Finger me,” he says softly and all the men shiver with Neyo.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers in a rasp before clearing his throat and slicking his hand. When his finger enters him, the Zabrak’s eyes close and his breath hitches. 

“I need a distraction,” he says with a gasp to the ceiling. It startles them all; Wolffe pets his horns immediately and kisses him while Rex takes a nipple in his mouth, pushing the Zabrak to let out a soft moan in Wolffe’s mouth. Even Monnk is frazzled and wonders what he has to do before he remembers he actually doesn't have to do anything. He looks around—Neyo is focused on his task like he is when he cleans his blaster or has to come up with a battle strategy and Cody is staring at the Zabrak’s face while his hand is hidden between his own legs.

Monnk risks a glance to the side. Captain Fordo has pulled up a small table; the commlink is split into several parts and he has a screwdriver in his hand. His eyes glance to the Zabrak from time to time and his gaze becomes sharp when he does. He smirks—then his eyes slide to him.

Monnk doesn't yelp but it's a close thing. He stares at the bed and doesn't let his gaze wander away. 

When the Zabrak’s hips begin moving in rhythm with Neyo’s hand, Monnk forgets about everything else. Wolffe is petting his horns while Rex's fingers trace mindless patterns on his chest and Cody whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Neyo must be doing something right because suddenly the Zabrak lets out a broken moan and his back arches off the bed; his hand goes to cover his eyes and he whines. 

His cock grows impossibly bigger, red swallowed by intricate designs in black paint and there are—are those spikes? They don't look very… 

Cody prods one with a finger and the Zabrak draws a sharp breath in. “Huh,” the marshal commander says smartly. “Fun.”

“Hard?” Rex asks. Cody shakes his head.

“Relatively soft,” he muses. “Fun.”

“Vestigial,” the Zabrak gasps out, now kriffing himself on Neyo’s fingers, hand still covering his eyes. What a shame. It’s a pretty picture, really, but it’s also a shame because those eyes are really something. “They don't—ah—don’t hurt.” 

“You don't say,” Cody mutters with a grin, fingers teasing the Zabrak’s inner thigh. “I guess I have to try them out.”

“Yes,” he hisses while his hips rock. “More fingers.”

“Yes, sir,” Neyo replies at once. Monnk can't believe it but… oh this is great. This is _really_ great. He tries to contain his grin. See if Neyo will kark with his head now that he’s got material on him.

“He only needed a firm hand to finally shut up,” Wolffe comments wryly. Neyo doesn't even try to say anything. The Zabrak hums low in his throat and his hands slide down to the sheets to claw at them.

“Gorgeous,” Cody says with a soft smile. Rex tilts the Zabrak’s head towards him to kiss him softly. Cody pokes at Wolffe to get his attention and asks, “Do you want his mouth now?”

“Why?”

Cody hums, looking at the Zabrak’s cock twitching and leaking precum on his abdomen. “I don't know if I want to ride him or have him between me and Neyo, to be honest,” he says. 

Rex breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow. “You sure you'd be okay on your knees?”

Cody shrugs. “Why not,” he muses. His eyes slide to the Zabrak’s face and he says, “I don't like losing control.”

The Zabrak observes him for a moment silently. Then he smiles. “I do,” he whispers. Somehow it seems to be the right answer for Cody.

“I can wait,” Wolffe says. “How about you two have fun on your own then it's me and Neyo’s turn, yeah?” Rex frowns. “And you too.”

“Three at once?” the captain asks with raised eyebrows. He looks at the Zabrak, who simply shrugs, prompting a surprised chuckle out of Rex. “Okay, then.”

“Any pointers, brother?” Neyo calls. Monnk blinks.

“No,” he thinks he says. “I'm good with whatever you want to do.”

“Sweet thing?” Cody whispers. The Zabrak smiles. “You remember your shield?”

“Naboo.”

Wolffe strokes his cheek and says, “good boy.” He moves off the bed and asks, “did you take the—”

“Yeah,” Neyo says, pointing at a bag next to Captain Fordo. “It's where the slick was.”

“Can you stop using that name,” Rex mutters. When Neyo looks at him in question he shakes his head. “Are there plasts?”

“Uh, yeah but nothing his size.”

“It’s alright. Kix will stab us,” Rex tells him pointing at Cody and himself. 

“I'm getting shots tomorrow,” the Zabrak informs them. Wolffe frowns.

“You sure? We can use plasts. Hell, they're already here.”

“I'm good,” the Zabrak says. Wolffe looks at the others in question.

“Don't look at me,” Neyo intones with a snort. “If he's good, I'm good.”

“Okay, loverboy,” Wolffe scoffs, rolling his eyes. Neyo scowls, making Monnk suppress a wince. He forgot these two are either the closest pair or a warzone on their own. Thank the stars their Generals get along _and_ have these two instantly calm down whenever they’re in the vicinity—because otherwise it would be disaster after disaster wherever they went. 

“No fighting,” Cody warns. They don’t protest but clearly it’s a close thing. Rex takes the opportunity to kiss the Zabrak again and his hand trails from his chin to his neck then down, down, down until it settles on his navel, caressing the skin softly. 

“If I lie down on my back, one of you could ride him and another one could kriff his mouth,” Neyo says with a thoughtful frown. 

Cody and Wolffe exchange glances then smile. Their eyes slide down to the Zabrak and Rex grins when he sees him swallow and nod mutely. His fingers keep teasing just shy of where he really wants them, drawing swirling patterns to add to his markings, and for a moment Monnk only looks at them and sighs. He's really, really pretty. It should be illegal for civilians to be this pretty.

“You alright there, brother?” Neyo teases. 

“You're very pretty,” Monnk blurts out then closes his mouth.

“Oh, thanks!”

“He wasn't talking to you, karkhead,” Wolffe sneers at Neyo and Cody snaps his fingers to stop them before things begin to actually explode. Like they always do. Monnk sighs again but this time it's not a good one.

“Focus,” Captain Fordo whispers. All the men still for a second. None of them says ‘yes, sir’ but… Monnk thinks it's a close call. Even for Cody. He risks a glance. The captain's eyes are on the comlink—but it's almost as if he can _feel_ Monnk’s gaze because his eyes glide up to stare at him immediately and he smirks. Monnk thinks he smiles back. He's not entirely sure. He's gotten so used to General Kit’s smiles he forgot other people could be as disarming as he is—and even more since Monnk hasn't gotten used to them. 

The Zabrak moans loudly.

When he looks back to him, he sees Rex mouthing his cock while Neyo’s wrist is moving frantically, making the Zabrak writhes. He’s started breathing heavily, staring at Wolffe with wide eyes, his open mouth letting out breathy moans escape.

“You’re doing so good,” Wolffe praises, earning a sob; the Zabrak’s hand claws at his thigh as his back arches; he cries out when Rex takes him in his mouth. “Gorgeous boy.”

Neyo grins viciously and his wrist twists; judging by the startled gasp and the way the Zabrak rises his head to stare at him, he just found the right spot. Rex chuckles around his cock, hand stroking his hips and stopping him from rising off the bed too much. Cody groans, gaining the Zabrak’s attention. 

“Almost ready,” the marshal commander mutters, hips rocking against his own hand, grinning when he sees interest in his eyes. Neyo lifts the Zabrak’s legs up over his shoulders and nips his skin, laughing when he receives a yelp. 

“I remember saying I was taking you first,” the commander mutters with another nip. He crawls on top of him and bends him in half, forcing Rex to back away. “You're going to let me?”

The Zabrak looks at him defiantly and smirks. “What are you waiting for?” he taunts in a dangerous whisper.

Neyo grins viciously. “Slick,” he says, slapping the back of his hand on Rex’s arm. “Give me the slick.”

The captain huffs but still coats his palm with oil and Neyo rubs his cock then lines himself up. The Zabrak’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen when Neyo pushes in; he shivers and slings an arm around the commander’s shoulders, fingers clawing at his back. His head drops back and he lets out a shivery sigh that Wolffe swallows in his mouth, kissing him to distract him for a while. 

“Tight,” Neyo says through clenched teeth, careful to go slow. His eyes are clenched shut and he curses under his breath.

“Too tight?” Rex asks with a concerned frown. 

The Zabrak moans and breaks the kiss to whisper, “no.” He strokes Neyo’s cheek with his thumb, silently asking him to open his eyes. When the commander does, the Zabrak looks at him and smiles. “Go slow?” he asks softly and Neyo’s eyes widen and he nods frantically.

“Of course,” he gasps immediately, leaning down to kiss his neck. “You want it slow?” The Zabrak nods; he lets himself fully drop on the bed and pulls Neyo down with him, his pretty legs rising and curling around the commander’s waist. He brushes their lips together but doesn't kiss him. Neyo’s jaw drops open when he pushes in and he groans; the Zabrak smiles, sharing air with him, and he whispers something Monnk can't hear but judging how Rex and Wolffe groan along with Neyo… 

He's not sure but he doesn't think the Zabrak’s a professional. First because they don't get paid so what little handful of credits they have wouldn't buy them time with someone like him. Second because there are obvious cues he missed that clients would expect but Monnk loathes with his entire being; last leave some of the boys brought him to a show with an impressive Zeltron that could bend in half and take six brothers like it was just another Taungsday for her but… Maybe he's just being picky or something, but there was an obvious difference between what she did because it was expected and what she did because for once the men were actually doing it right. He's not going back with them anytime soon, that's for sure. 

So the Zabrak isn't a professional but he's skilled—in people, it seems. Neyo’s fully in and Monnk knows him: if it's not out of duty then he's impatient and prickly. He doesn't wait and wants things right away or never. But right now he's staring at the Zabrak like he's holding the entire galaxy in the palm of his hand and he doesn't move. Monnk has to stop himself from snorting because the Zabrak takes deep, demonstrative breaths in then out, prompting Neyo to do the same, nodding along with a smile when the commander does. 

Around them the men are stroking themselves while staring at the Zabrak and Monnk's eyebrows raise when he takes quick looks. Huh. So Rex really _is_ blond, then. He doesn't really know what to do with the knowledge. Since he’s curious by nature, he peeks a bit to the left and—would you look at that. Seems like someone got the right kind of useless mutations. 

“Is that why they put you marshal commander?” he can't stop himself from asking, jutting his chin at Cody. The brother cackles while Wolffe snorts.

“Doesn't serve him right if he doesn't know how to use it,” the latter says with a vicious grin. Monnk and Rex laugh. 

The Zabrak moans softly; his eyes are scrunched shut and his head drops on the bed. Neyo groans and thrusts again. The Zabrak’s mouth opens in a gasp and he sighs; Monnk sees his toes curling and knows the commander is _good._ He's one of the biggest bastards in the galaxy but, fierfek, he always delivers.

It's soft and very charming to watch—Neyo is slow and tender and the Zabrak’s hips are rolling sinuously in rhythm with him. And, _fierfek,_ the sounds. They're breathy, intimate and shivery; there's a feeling behind them—like they're forbidden and made to be shared only in secrecy. It's strange because Monnk knows Neyo met the Zabrak _tonight_ yet it feels like they've known each other for much longer. He sees the commander place a chaste kiss on the Zabrak’s neck and hears the responding whine; he tries to hide his face in the sheets but Rex pushes them away and shushes him while the tattoo on Neyo’s ass swirls with the motion of his hips. There's no way he did that one without knowing what it would do to his ass in very specific circumstances. What a show off.

The Zabrak pulls Neyo closer and whispers something in his ear. Whatever he says must count as a cue—because the commander's eyes widen and his breath hitches. One tattooed hand slides from Neyo’s hair to his neck, caressing his skin softly then going down, down, down his spine with teasing fingertips; it settles playfully on his ass, palm covering the tattoo and suddenly it squeezes his cheek. Neyo groans and thrusts sharply in reply. The Zabrak’s eyes open and he takes in a sharp breath through his nose. 

“You want it harder, pretty boy?” Wolffe mutters, gaining his attention. He smirks, his hand taking hold of the Zabrak’s jaw and forcing it open, inserting a thumb in his mouth. “Give it to him harder, commander.”

Neyo grins sharply. He licks a stripe on the Zabrak’s neck and laughs, almost pulling entirely out, then slams into him with a hard slap. 

The Zabrak’s breath hitches audibly. He blinks, staring at Wolffe then gives him a small moan in question. “Again?” the commander asks. The Zabrak nods silently. Wolffe chuckles. “Again, commander.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Neyo says with a vicious grin. He almost pulls out again and slams right back in, the slap echoing throughout the room, and even Cody groans, grinding on his own fingers. The Zabrak is kriffed in a slow, brutal rhythm that makes him arch his back and hiccup; after a particularly hard thrust he whines around Wolffe’s thumb and his hand jumps to Rex's chest, frantically trying to get hold of him.

When he writhes and tries to cover his face, Neyo tuts him and Wolffe takes his other hand, saying, “None of that, yeah? Why would you hide yourself like that, pretty boy?”

Rex groans, head thrown back; the captain has taken the Zabrak’s hand to curl it around his own cock—and he is kriffing his fist shamelessly. Monnk can see his cock appear and disappear with each jut of his hips. His eyes slide to Wolffe. Turns out the commander is impatient; the Zabrak is looking hungrily at his cock and the hand that isn't busy with Rex’s is now busy with Wolffe's. He's moaning with each of Neyo’s thrusts and the commander goes faster, pulling out louder groans from the Zabrak; the heels of his feet begin pushing against Neyo to have him go faster and little by little the Zabrak becomes louder and writhes under him—until he wails. 

Neyo stills. “Shield?” he asks. None of the men move. “Hey,” he whispers. “Did I hurt you?”

The Zabrak is whining. His feet are pushing on Neyo's ass and he growls when the commander doesn't move.

“You need to use your words,” Rex says, stroking his jaw and tilting his head towards him. “Alright? Tell us what's going on.”

The Zabrak lets go of Wolffe to pull Neyo’s head closer to his own then he snarls, “You start moving again _now_ or I will take another one and ride him until I come. Understood?”

Neyo swallows heavily. “Yes, sir,” he whispers.

The Zabrak hums. “Good,” he rewards. “Now kriff me _harder_.”

Neyo pulls out, gets off the bed and slides the Zabrak to the edge without warning, earning a yelp. “You want it harder, sir?” he says cheekily with a wide grin, placing his hands under tattooed knees and spreading his legs wide open. He slams inside him again, groaning while the Zabrak moans and arches off the bed. “You're getting it harder.” 

Neyo kriffs him fast with brutal thrusts and Monnk smiles. He _knew_ this man would pull out the prettiest sounds out of the Zabrak. Cody straddles his waist and coats that pretty cock with slick, extracting a loud sob and the Zabrak breathes heavily, writhing on the bed and crying out when Neyo keeps kriffing him hard. His hands are clawing desperately at the sheets and his gaze slides between Wolffe and Rex with wide, pleading eyes. He's so pretty and Monnk is certain he's only going to get more gorgeous as they wreck him. He's very, very disappointed he didn't ask earlier because he really wants to record that whole session. 

“Can I ride you now?” the marshal commander asks softly, entirely at odds with the rest. The Zabrak stares at him and nods frantically, whining; his hands go to Cody’s waist and stroke him softly.

“Yes,” he sobs. His eyes then glide to Wolffe and he cranes his neck and opens his mouth, begging with a whine. Monnk’s eyes widen. He really _is_ going to take them all three, huh? He shares a knowing look with Rex and nods along. That's going to be something. 

Cody is teasing his own entrance with the Zabrak’s cock when Wolffe straddles his chest and holds his head up. “Good boy,” Wolffe groans when the Zabrak takes his balls in his mouth, moaning brokenly in rhythm with Neyo’s thrusts. Cody groans loudly and throws his head back as soon as he takes the head of his cock inside him.

“You alright?” Rex asks with concern. 

“‘S good,” he mumbles, jaw dropping. “Oh, fierfek.” Monnk stares at the barbs and watches in rapture as they disappear inside him; the cock twitches prettily and he's not sure if he's imagining it or if it's actually getting fatter. Considering the stream of curses Cody lets out, he'd wage the latter. “He's kriffing big,” he gasps, descending slowly, his thighs bracketing the Zabrak’s torso to stop him from writhing too much with Neyo kriffing him harder and harder, the hard slaps echoing. 

“Alright?” Rex asks. Cody nods once and hisses.

“Just—” He groans loudly and his hips jerk with little thrusts. “Okay, it’s—I’m going to need some time.”

Neyo slows down and kisses the Zabrak’s legs in apology. “Want me to go slow?”

“No, no,” Cody whispers, breathing out slowly, abdominal muscles clenching. “I’m good; it’s just—fierfek. That’s not a Deece you’re packing, pretty thing; that’s a kriffing Z-6!”

The Zabrak blinks at Wolffe with a confused look so the commander pets one of his horns. “Blasters,” he informs him. “The Z-6 is—” he raises his hands in front of him and roughly shows him the size.

“It’s _big._ Big like your kriffing cock,” Cody hisses, making Wolffe and Neyo laugh. Rex winces.

“I don’t—yeah,” the captain mumbles. “I don’t think I’m going to try that.” Wolffe turns around and scoffs.

“I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow so I’m going to pass as well,” the commander says wryly, looking down at the Zabrak again and caressing his cheek. “You’re ready to take me, boy?” 

“Give me—” He groans and his eyes roll as Cody sinks further down his cock; his knees jerk so Neyo has to block him. “A—ah—a moment.”

Wolffe smirks. “I think he likes what you're doing to him, sir,” he says with a chuckle. “Don't you?”

“Yes,” the Zabrak gasps, hands clutching the commander's thighs. He pants heavily, his breaths verging on whines, and he almost thrashes when Cody pushes himself further down—if not for Wolffe and Neyo, he would’ve bucked and curved off the bed. His mouth opens into a silent shout and he stares at Wolffe with pleading eyes. “Now,” he gasps between hiccups. The commander doesn’t wait; he grins, pulling the Zabrak’s head up and teases his lips with the crown of his cock. There's a quick kiss and a flash of tongue swirling around it playfully.

Wolffe groans, eyes fluttering shut. The Zabrak chuckles and takes the head in his mouth, moaning around it. The angle is weird but very pleasing—if he can take Wolffe’s cock fully then the commander’s balls will slap on…

“You might want to rethink the position,” Monnk warns and everyone freezes. He points at Wolffe then at the Zabrak’s head. “I don't think these horns are soft.”

Cody is the first to snort—then he hisses immediately. “Don't make me laugh, karkhead,” he growls. Monnk blinks.

“I'm not the one who decided to take on something he can't handle,” he replies wryly. The others jeer.

“This isn't my first time,” Cody replies with a vexed huff. “It's not the biggest either.”

Rex stutters. “What in the—the kriff did you—Have you _seen_ that—”

“I am _feeling_ that right no—”

“Oi,” Neyo snaps. “Can you two knock it off while I'm still balls deep in him?” He clicks his tongue. “I want to see that idiot getting his balls impaled without you two ruining the show.”

“Oh you kriffing littl—”

“Stop,” Fordo says. They all fall silent. The Alpha’s eyes slide to the Zabrak and he asks, “shield?”

He receives a hum. Wolffe takes his cock out of the Zabrak’s mouth to let him speak. “No,” he replies. “Although I would not mind if they would begin moving again.”

“Sorry, sweet thing,” Cody says with a soft smile. He swallows more of him and groans softly; the Zabrak shivers and bites his bottom lip sharply but doesn't move. “You feel… really good.”

“What if you straddle his chest?” Rex says to Wolffe. “Could work like that.”

The commander hums, considering the suggestion. He taps his fingers on the Zabrak’s cheek in question and smirks when he receives a sharp nod. “Good boy,” he rumbles. The Zabrak’s throat bobs and his abdomen clenches visibly while Neyo starts moving slowly again. It's a bit odd to watch Wolffe trying to straddle him without pushing Cody away; Monnk frowns at the latter’s lack of coordination until he hears him hiss again.

“Is your cock going to get any bigger,” Cody asks between quick pants, hands clawing at the Zabrak’s thighs. He drops his forehead between Wolffe’s shoulder blades and curses.

“I have a knot,” the Zabrak says and Cody groans. Judging by the way they all look at each other, no one knows if it's a good groan or not.

“You alright there?” Rex asks with a worried look on his face. Monnk can't see but judging by the way the captain's been moving, he bets the Zabrak’s hand is still around his cock. 

“Yeah,” Cody replies with a rasp. “I'm good. I can take it.”

“You sure you can?” Neyo retorts, eyebrow raising. “Not too late to say otherwise.”

“Kark you.”

“Whoa, there, sir,” Wolffe says with a chuckle. “I thought we were to behave, yeah?”

“Yeah, that's what I understood, too,” Ney adds with a mean smirk. He thrusts inside the Zabrak sharply to have him writhe, making Cody’s eyes widen. “This isn't a very nice thing to say.”

“You two are kriffing pests,” Cody sneers. He pants harshly, eyes tight shut and his face is contorted in a grimace. He curses again, pushing his forehead off Wolffe’s back and moans loudly, sitting fully on top of the Zabrak. “Oh, kriff,” he gasps, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling. “Oh, sweet thing. You fee—” his word ends up being another loud moan and the Zabrak bucks wildly, crying out. His chest heaves under Wolffe and Monnk stares at Neyo's hand, sees the Zabrak’s thigh trembling under him and stops breathing. 

“Use his mouth,” Cody snarls. “Now.”

Wolffe pulls the Zabrak’s head up harshly and pushes inside his mouth without warning; Neyo has to block thrashing legs and slams inside him at a fast pace. The Zabrak wails around Wolffe's cock, his hand going to claw at the commander’s ass, insistently pulling him closer.

“You really are a pretty thing,” Wolffe mutters then bends over him to hold himself on one hand; his hips snap and he kriffs his mouth harshly, making the Zabrak gag, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Cody doesn't move but it's clear he's doing _something_ because they both shiver at the same time and Cody covers his mouth to moan. One of his hands sneaks between him and Neyo to play with the Zabrak’s balls—it’s sudden but the Zabrak stiffens and stills.

“Fierfek,” Cody gasps. He breathes in cut off pants and laughs. “They—ah—his kriffing spikes—they're just right whe—fierfek.”

From what he can see, Monnk thinks the Zabrak just came but he's not certain. The thing with knots is that, depending on the species, coming varies wildly compared to Humans—so there's not much he can gather considering Wolffe is still kriffing that mouth with abandon and Neyo keeps thrusting brutally inside him. The hand he can see has stopped pulling at Wolffe’s ass to caress Cody’s thigh soothingly; he guesses the other one is still used by Rex, seeing how his gaze is directed down at himself. That's a surprising amount of coordination for a civilian. Monnk is impressed. 

Neyo pulls out without saying anything; he takes the Zabrak’s ankles to put his feet on the floor softly. “I want to kriff him on his knees,” he tells Monnk between pants, a hand on his hip. He hums in reply so Neyo adds, “can't do that if I come. If I do, I'm done. Too tired.” He juts his chin at Rex and says, “you want to take my place?”

The captain glances at Fordo. The Alpha looks at him and nods. That's… weird. Not that Monnk is going to ask but—still weird. Rex straightens up; he lifts the Zabrak’s hand to his face and kisses his knuckles softly. The fingers twitch and the Zabrak whines around Wolffe's cock; the commander shushes him immediately and pulls out slowly. The Zabrak’s head drops down on the bed and he pants in quick, whiny breaths.

“Shield?” Rex asks with concern. No response. “Hey. You want to take a break?” 

“We have time,” Wolffe rumbles, playing with one of his horns. 

“I—” he rasps, then clears his throat. “Water.”

“Sure.” Wolffe rolls off the bed quickly, hip checks Neyo and goes to take the bottle Fordo gives him. “Just the one?” he asks. The captain nods. “Maybe we should buy some. Food too.”

“I'll go,” Neyo says. He looks at the others and adds, “once I'm done?”

They all glance at each other then nod in agreement. “I'll go with you,” Monnk says. It would feel weird to be here without him. 

Wolffe shrugs. “Hey, you okay if I take the place?” he asks Rex. The captain gestures at him to go ahead; he lies down next to the Zabrak, kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear, earning a shiver.

“You want him to ride you, don't you?” Neyo asks with a sharp smirk.

“Yes,” Rex says softly, still looking at the Zabrak; his thumb goes to stroke his bottom lip and he smiles. Cody clears his throat loudly.

“I would like you all to remember that I have a giant cock splitting me open and I still don't know if I can karking move or not,” he snaps. “So someone gets behind me quick or I'm kriffing him on my own.”

The Zabrak laughs warmly, startling everyone else. Cody grins.

“You think this is funny?” he asks, still smiling. He rolls his hips just once, making them both gasp, then says, “I wasn't kidding, men.” 

“Very well,” the Zabrak says, planting the heels of his feet on the bed and taking Cody’s hips in hand. He begins rocking softly, shivering and gasping for air when the commander moves with him. In the blink of an eye, he flips them halfway around, surprising everyone. Cody’s pulled flat against the Zabrak’s chest, both of them lying on their side. Monnk sees him tug at the commander’s leg so it curls around his hip; he gets a full view of the Zabrak’s cock inside Cody. “Like this?” he rumbles in his ear, thrusting softly, his hand curling around the commander's cock. Rex peers at them from behind and swallows heavily.

Cody sighs, nodding softly. The Zabrak starts to kriff him languorously and the commander moans in surprise, twitching in his grip. Nobody else moves. It becomes quickly clear they're regretting their decision not to prep themselves. Cody sobs quietly; the Zabrak kisses his ear, his neck, his temple and he nuzzles his hair while kriffing him tenderly. Monnk sees his thumb play with the head of Cody’s cock, how the commander's balls are getting tighter, and his eyes widen. 

“Tell me what to do,” the Zabrak whispers against his skin, kissing him with more intent, with a little bit of desperation that echoes with unpredictable jerks of his hips. “Tell me how you want me.” 

“Just like this, sweet thing,” Cody rumbles, eyes shut tight and body shivering. He moans slowly and whispers, “fierfek you feel good.”

Monnk's never seen the marshal like this, not in similar circumstances, but he bets Cody never had it like that before. Seeing how he's reacting, this is new and he likes it. The Zabrak gently accelerates the pace and raises himself up on one elbow, lifting the commander's leg higher up to slide deeper inside him. Cody groans loudly, fingers clutching at his horns instinctively. The Zabrak grins for a single second then chuckles in satisfaction, thrusting brutally. He picks up the same rhythm Neyo did with him and his hand pumps the commander's cock faster, tugging at the head. 

It doesn't take more than this—Cody curses loudly then he pants, his cock spilling on the sheets. The Zabrak keeps railing him; the commander moans, hips jerking in instinct, and he keeps coming, chest heaving with harsh pants. Once he's done, the Zabrak slows down to a halt and silently nuzzles his hair. Monnk blinks. His vision widens and suddenly he remembers there are people with them. He kind of forgot for an instant. Judging by the way the others are staring at them, he wasn't the only one. 

The Zabrak pulls out slowly. The commander hisses so he stills; his fingers stroke his abdomen and he waits. Cody is shaking. The Zabrak nuzzles his hair in question. 

“Alright,” the commander whispers.

“Are you sure?” he asks softly. Cody nods. The Zabrak moves again, until his cock is fully out and the commander breathes heavily, lying on his back.

He takes a look at the Zabrak’s cock and laughs tiredly. “Fierfek,” he whispers. “I'm going to feel it for a week, aren't I?”

“Worth it?” the Zabrak asks in curiosity.

“Oh, yeah,” Cody says easily, lifting a hand to his chin. “You did good, sweet thing.” He kisses him easily then pushes him away. “Alright, I'm out for the moment—let me bask on my own.”

The Zabrak grins proudly and turns away, lying on his back. He strokes his cock then says, “well?”

Neyo and Wolffe look at each other while Rex swallows. There's a silent conversation going between the two commanders; Wolffe raises an eyebrow and Neyo shrugs. “Tell me, pretty boy,” the former asks, looking at the Zabrak with a small smirk. “Do you think you could take us both?”

“You’re not serious,” Rex says immediately. “You want to try—”

“Why not?” Neyo retorts. “You want in?”

Rex splutters. The commanders roll their eyes in unison and look at the Zabrak.

“We could try,” he tells them slowly, unsure. Wolffe frowns.

“We don't have to,” he says. 

“It will take time,” the Zabrak mutters. “And I'm not…” He frowns. “Perhaps if I have someone loosen me up before.” 

“You could ride him,” Neyo says, pointing at Rex. “I'll prep you after.” He looks at Wolffe and adds, “yeah, you could have his mouth while we're at it. It's a good compromise.”

“Or you two have him and I get his mouth,” Wolffe counterproposes. He hums then gestures at Rex to lay down. The captain does, a bit confused. “Come on, boy,” he says, asking the Zabrak to get up with curling fingers. “Go on.”

The Zabrak blinks but still sits up; he looks at Rex in question. The captain nods silently so he slowly straddles his hips and grins. He takes Rex’s cock in hand and rubs it against his own entrance, biting on his bottom lip. He lets out a shaky breath, closes his eyes and sinks onto Rex without warning, groaning when he swallows him up entirely. 

“You could've said something,” the captain says hurriedly, head dropping back down and he cries out silently. “You could’ve—”

The Zarbrak covers his mouth with his palm and shushes him softly. Rex’s eyes widen and his stomach clenches.

“Don't talk unless I tell you to,” the Zabrak whispers gently, grinding on his lap and leaning down. He moans, eyes closing, and rocks his hips more intently. The hand over Rex’s mouth slides down so he can kiss him; his fingers curl around his neck but don't squeeze. The Zabrak's fingers tease his own entrance and brush Rex’s cock with light strokes. “Either you prep me or you lose the chance for good,” he mutters in the captain's mouth—but it's Neyo who startles while Rex moans. Wolffe grins, stroking his own cock, shaking his head at the commander who fumbles for a moment, wondering if he should kneel on the bed or not. Eventually he does.

The Zabrak moans, hips snapping and suddenly he sits back up and kriffs Rex brutally; he slides up and down his cock as fast as he can, ass slapping Rex’s pelvis every time he goes down. The captain is grimacing, groaning when the Zabrak rolls his hips and grinds down on him. It's clear it's becoming increasingly difficult for Rex to stay silent. As soon as they slow down once again, Neyo places himself behind the Zabrak and teases his entrance with his own fingers. He kisses his shoulder in thanks when the fingers pull out and begins to prep him slowly.

Rex isn't going to last for long. He’s already too keyed up and looking at the Zabrak like he holds the galaxy in his palms; Monnk thinks they're lucky he isn't a spy because he's not sure the men will shut up if he asks anything of them. And every time the Zabrak glances at him and smiles shyly he realizes he wouldn't be any better. He shouldn't be able to look so cute while kriffing Rex like he's starving for this, hand squeezing his throat teasingly.

The Zabrak cries out, his neck craning, and Rex curses loudly, thrashing back and forth under him. Neyo laughs in delight. Monnk looks at his hand and his eyes widen. Four fingers in. He swallows, impressed. Wolffe takes the opportunity to drop down on the bed, placing himself behind Rex.

“No, you're not, you bastard,” the captain snarls. “I'm not getting your balls anywhere near my forehead so you move.”

The commander grins sharply. He hums, sliding to the side, and beckons the Zabrak with his hand. “Come on, boy,” he coos. The Zabrak sobs and drops down on his hands, letting go of Rex's neck; he opens his mouth when Wolffe kneels in front of him, swallows the head of his cock and whines. “Good boy,” the commander groans, earning another whine; the Zabrak’s hips snap and Rex moans. Wolffe moves slowly and slides his cock inside his mouth. When he's almost fully in, he places his hand on the back of his head and forces him to stay there. The Zabrak gags. “Come on, be good,” Wolffe mutters, trying to go deeper. His eyes flutter shut when the Zabrak hums continuously and stops fighting. “That's it.” 

Monnk looks at the Zabrak. It's a shame he can't really see those eyes from where he is because he bets they’re very pretty when they’re wide and staring up at the commander.

“You're going to need to pick up the pace and hold him up,” Wolffe tells Rex. “Because I want to wreck him.” The Zabrak moans wantonly around his cock, hips grinding down when Rex thrusts up and Neyo’s fingers fuck him faster. Wolffe growls and pulls almost out only to make him gag again. The Zabrak’s eyes roll and suddenly he doesn't stand on his own; he wails around Wolffe's cock and Rex has to keep him upright. Neyo bites his ass and moans when he hears him sob, fingers kriffing him even faster. 

“Fierfek,” Rex gasps. “I can't—”

“Alright,” Neyo says at once, pulling his fingers out and kissing the skin softly. He squeezes his ass and grins. “Kriffing gorgeous.”

Cody decides to come back to the world of the living right when Neyo’s cock breaches the Zabrak’s entrance. His eyebrows raise straight to his hairline and he looks at Monnk to share how impressed he is. Monnk nods in return. He glances at Fordo for a fleeting moment; the captain is staring at the Zabrak’s face, the comlink left entirely forgotten on the table.

The Zabrak taps hurriedly on Wolffe’s thigh; the commander pulls out and they hear a loud cry followed by heaving breathing. Neyo stills.

“Shield?” they ask almost in unison. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Cody asks, pulling himself up on his elbows. The Zabrak nods shakily and whines loudly.

“Too much,” he whimpers, eyes closed. Neyo starts to pull out and he wails, “no. No.”

“It's alright,” Rex whispers, hands stroking his thighs to soothe him. “We can sto—”

“No,” the Zabrak growls. “I need… I need time befor—” He gasps; Neyo winces and stills once again.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. Wolffe glares at him. “It was instinctual!”

“My fist shattering your teeth is going to be instinctual,” Wolffe sneers. Neyo stiffens. “You move again and I—”

“Move,” the Zabrak whispers, dropping down on Rex and tucking his nose in the crook of his neck; the captain slings his arms around his back and kisses the base of one of his horns. “Move,” he mumbles again.

“Are you sure about that?” Wolffe asks calmly, raising his fist in a halting motion. The Zabrak moans softly.

“Is that a no or a yes,” Rex whispers.

“Yes.”

“Go slow,” Wolffe tells Neyo immediately. The other scowls but says nothing. The following seconds are spent in utter silence; Monnk thinks most of them stopped breathing. It takes time but the Zabrak’s head lifts up and he starts kissing Rex tenderly, moaning low in his throat for each centimeter Neyo gains. When he bottoms out, no one moves.

“Sweet thing?” Cody calls. 

The Zabrak kisses Rex softly and nods. 

They go slow. Wolffe sits back down and Cody lies on his side to enjoy the show; Monnk hums in annoyance. “Sorry, brother,” Cody says before moving away. Rex sighs in the Zabrak’s mouth when Neyo pulls out; the three of them pant when he pushes in again. They do it like this for a while—slow and tender, the commander's hands stroking the Zabrak’s sides soothingly. They hear him whimper when Neyo bottoms out again; his head raises to the ceiling and he shivers. 

“Harder,” he whispers softly. 

“Are you—”

“Harder,” he says. 

Neyo swallows and nods immediately. “Yes, sir,” he mutters. Monnk covers his smile with his hand.

Once he goes faster, the Zabrak sings. He moans constantly, the sound cut off by whimpers and sobs; Rex whispers praises on his skin and shivers when he keens. It's obvious to pinpoint when he clenches around them because they both groan and he sobs, hips rolling wantonly. 

“Harder,” he begs—then he looks at Wolffe and moans, opening his mouth widely. The commander swallows, cock twitching inside his fist.

“You want me to use you, boy?” He gets an eager nod and a whimper. Wolffe smirks, kneeling closer; he smears the head of his cock across his lips and there's a hungry tongue swirling around him immediately. “Such a pretty thing. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” he cries out when Neyo thrusts inside him with a hard slap. Wolffe chuckles, taking his jaw and forcing it to stay open; he places the head of his cock on his tongue and pushes his head down without warning, making him gag again, then he slides in and out in rhythm with Neyo. The Zabrak wails and lets the commanders set the pace. Monnk is entranced.

As expected, Rex is the first to come; he arches his back, fingers clawing at the Zabrak, and his mouth opens in a silent cry. Neyo curses, sliding out without wanting to and pulling out a string of come with him. The Zabrak whines. 

Rex pulls himself out and pants. “Sorry,” he gasps. He tries move away but he's too uncoordinated; Cody pulls him away and the Zabrak drops on the bed. He tries to pull himself back up but fails.

“Oh, pretty boy,” Wolffe coos. He sits down in front of him and caresses his horns. “This just means I'm going to kriff you properly. You still in?” he asks Neyo.

“Of course I am,” the commander replies with a sharp grin. He takes the Zabrak’s hips to pull him closer then lets go to pry his legs more open. “There we go,” he says in satisfaction once he has him as he wants. He takes his cock, smearing Rex’s come dripping from his hole then slides back in. “Fierfek. Wouldn't expect you to be tight again.”

“He is?” Cody asks in surprise while Wolffe slams back inside the Zabrak’s mouth.

Neyo chooses a brutal pace, laughing, and says, “still a bit loose but I was expecting him to be _really_ loose.” He slaps his ass and grins. “We're going to be able to use you all night.”

The Zabrak pushes back against him and moans, swallowing Wolffe's cock.

“I think he likes the idea,” Cody says with a pleased smile. “Tell you what. Don't make him come yet. I'll go after you.”

The Zabrak’s eyes slide to him and he moans in question. Neyo raises a hand in frustration.

“That's unfair,” he whines. “Why after me? You're bigger than me and he just got his ass wrecked by two of us.”

“What? You're afraid he'll remember you for having a small dick?” Wolffe taunts. He forces the Zabrak to swallow him down and keeps him there, his nose touching his pelvis. “That's it. You like that, boy?” The commander chuckles when he hears him moan. “Of course, you do. And you're going to be happy. Do you know why?”

The Zabrak tries to shake his head. Wolffe strokes his cheek with his thumb.

“Because it takes me a long time to come like that and I want you to swallow it all,” he coos. The Zabrak whines. “Yes, you will, boy.”

“You really are a dirty bastard,” Cody says wryly. Wolffe only shrugs, his grip on the Zabrak’s head tight and commanding. 

“Do you like it?” he asks. He pulls the Zabrak off his cock. Neyo snaps his hips, earning a surprised shiver. “I said—do you like it?”

The Zabrak keens, eyes closing when Neyo kriffs him more rapidly. Wolffe takes his chin harshly and scowls.

“Yes,” he gasps. “I like it. I like i—ah—I like it.” He sobs, opening his mouth wantonly. 

“Good,” the commander says with a satisfied hum. “Very good.” His hand slides to the back of his head and when he pulls him down the Zabrak swallows down his cock with a sigh. Wolffe and Neyo get a nice rhythm going, having him whimper and whine. He arches his back and looks up at the commander wantonly.

Neyo pulls out before he comes; he spills his release on the Zabrak’s back and strokes himself faster, squeezes his head to get more out. He always does that. Monnk doesn't really understand what’s so great about coming on his partners but he knows Neyo likes it so he just rolls with it. Personally, he thinks it's a bit nasty simply because fluids are gross but then Neyo has always been a bit gross so is it really surprising? Once he's got the last drop out, he groans then grins like an idiot, looking at him with pride so Monnk rolls his eyes. Yeah, yeah, he's good but he's got too much of an ego going on.

Neyo slaps the Zabrak’s ass one last time then steps away. “Where's the water?” he asks. “Man, I'm starving.”

“Shut up,” Wolffe growls. “Get him away. I can't kriffing stand him when he's like that.”

“Because you can stand him the rest of the time?” Cody asks, pushing himself off the bed. He stands where Neyo was and cleans the Zabrak’s back with a cloth.

“You bastard! That's my shirt!” Neyo exclaims. Cody simply shrugs.

“And that's your come,” he replies calmly. “Buy wipes too. I think we forgot them.” He kisses the Zabrak’s back and asks, “can I take you now, pretty thing?”

“Hey,” Neyo calls. Monnk looks at him; he's already dressed, although it's clear his shirt is missing. “You coming?”

Well, no, that's the point, he wants to retort but he can see how tightly wound Neyo is so he simply nods. When he closes the door, he sees Cody kriffing the Zabrak brutally and swallows. 

“So?”

“Yeah,” Monnk replies, following him outside. “He's really pretty.”

“Yeah, right?” Neyo says immediately, clicking his tongue. “Those tats. I swear. They're kriffing delicious.”

“And a nice smile,” Monnk adds when they step outside. The weather is okay. It never rains this far down but at least it's not too hot tonight. The people who look at them avert their eyes when they see the sign above them. It's a hotel, nondescript, but he guesses the locals must know it also accepts credits by the hour.

“What is it with you and smiles?” Neyo asks with a huff, walking assuredly. Since Monnk has no idea where they're going he follows him without protesting.

“A smile is reassuring. I like people who smile. Like my General or Wolffe's general.”

Neyo hums. “Do the Kaminoans smile?”

“No, they don’t.”

They go inside some kind of shop that's filled to the brim with anything and everything. Neyo walks around the aisles easily; when the clerk sees him, she waves.

“You come here often?” Monnk asks in surprise. Neyo shrugs but he doesn't reply. After a while, they stop and he takes wipes then they walk again. 

“Hey, Zabraks are carnivores, right?” 

“Rex said he’s non-oblig,” Neyo replies. Monnk’s eyes widen.

“Wait,” he says, slowing down the pace. “Rex knows him?”

“Oh yeah,” Neyo says absently. Monnk blinks.

“Really?” He’s a bit surprised. “I thought no one knew him.”

“Fordo knows him too. He's some kind of informant or something. He picked him up in the Outer Rim,” Neyo mutters. “Hey can we get iatnem, you think? I'm craving sweets.” 

“Iatnem isn't sweet.”

“Of course it is. The blue ones are—and the pink ones. What kind do you eat?”

“Purple,” Monnk replies. “That’s obiamus. Iatnem is the purple kind.” Neyo clicks his tongue.

“Yeah, that’s the savory ones. I don't like them.” He takes water and some kind of Rodian drinks Monnk never saw before. “It’s good for stamina. For Humans. I don't know what to take for the babe.”

“The babe,” Monnk repeats. He grins sharply and says, “half an hour ago you were still calling him ‘sir’.”

“You shut your mouth.”

He cackles. Neyo elbows him harshly so he swats the back of his head.

“I'm telling Gree,” Monnk says. He receives a sharp glare. “So how come Rex knows him? Didn't seem to have seen his dick before.”

“Because you do about everyone you know? You ask people to show you their bits when you meet them?”

“You know what I mean,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately, Neyo is a bastard.

“No, please, continue,” he taunts. “So you know what's between your General’s legs, huh?”

Monnk halts in his steps. He looks at the brother dead in the eyes and says, “the whole battalion knows. He swims naked whenever the opportunity arises. I know even if I don't really want to know, brother.”

Neyo tries to stay impassive. After a while, he snorts. “So what's—”

“No.”

“I mean—”

“You want to talk about your General’s d—”

“You finish that sentence and I'll beat your ass right here right now,” Neyo growls. Monnk shuts his mouth and raises a cocky eyebrow. His brother huffs and says sourly, “alright, I get it. No talking about that.”

“There you go.” He takes a couple of iatnems, no purple. “You're a nosy bastard, brother.”

“So are you,” Neyo retorts at once. They buy the stuff and get out of the shop in silence. Monnk waits. He knows it won't last. “Do you think Wolffe’s seen his General’s bits or…”

“You're insufferable,” he mutters. After a while, he adds, “honestly, I don't know but… I know Rex saw his General’s.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. I saw them too.” He falls silent and tries not to grin when Neyo stumbles and almost falls. “Not what you think. Clothes got caught in acid.”

“Oh,” he says. Neither of them comments on the fact that he sounds disappointed. “So uh… what's it like?”

“It's pink.”

Neyo snorts. When Monnk doesn't say anything else, he slows down to a halt. “Wait,” he says. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Why would I be?” He frowns. “You've never seen a pink dick?”

“It's really pink? Like… pink pink?”

“What else?” he asks, a bit baffled. Neyo tenses.

“I'm not interested in Humans,” he snaps defensively. “But pink sounds weird. Blue, I get. But pink?” He scrunches his nose. “Sounds weird.”

“Oh it is,” he confirms. “It's not that different from us but… it’s all… pink.” Now that he thinks about it, it really _is_ weird. “His nipples are pink too.”

Neyo grimaces and pushes him away. “Alright, change of topic or I'm going to barf next time I see Skywalker.” He shakes his head. “Pink nipples.”

“Do you think… Cody…”

“Oh, yeah,” Neyo says immediately. He glances back at him and adds, “I’m not _sure_ but… Yeah. I bet you my speeder he sees it _on the regular,_ even.”

“No way.”

“My speeder, I'm telling you,” Neyo says with a wise nod. Monnk huffs, rolling his eyes.

“You’re full of poodoo, brother.”

“Poodoo,” he repeats with a giggle. “What are you—four?”

“Oh go to—” He falls silent when they see the hotel. Fordo is outside, waiting for them. “Er. Did we…”

“I don't know,” Neyo says through clenched teeth. “You go first.”

“No I'm not,” he sneers. The captain looks at them, pushes himself off the wall and goes back in. Neither of them says anything.

When they come inside there’s no one in the corridor. They stare at the door then at each other and hesitate. When the door opens they both stiffen. Fordo looks at them with raised eyebrows then gestures at them to come in. Monnk can hear them before he sees them but he still blinks in surprise when they step inside. 

“Yeah, give me some of that,” Wolffe says immediately and Neyo throws a Rodian drink at him. The commander is lying on the bed, cock still hard. Cody is still pounding the Zabrak’s ass, making him cry and writhe; he’s pushing his head against the mattress and has him bend so his back arches prettily with only his ass in the air. They've been gone for a while but Cody is still kriffing him like a machine, his ass clenching with each snap of his hips. The Zabrak moans loudly after a particular thrust and Monnk realizes he's been crying; his cheeks are wet with tears and he sobs against the sheets. Wolffe makes him swallow his cock again and kriffs his mouth while drinking, the wet sounds even wetter than they used to be. The Zabrak moans and his eyes roll.

“Fierfek,” Neyo rasps beside him and Monnk nods silently. “I thought he'd come already.”

Rex chuckles; he's been talking with Fordo but he walks past them and goes to the bed.

“I'm not going to last,” Cody says between groans. The Zabrak writhes and whines. “Oh, pretty thing. Let me see you.”

Wolffe pulls out before Cody flips the Zabrak over; his cock bounces against his abdomen and a stream of come drips down on him. 

“Gorgeous,” the marshal commander says, thrusting back inside. The Zabrak keens and his back arches off the bed. He turns his head to the side and opens his mouth, shivering when Wolffe pushes inside again. Monnk doesn't even know how his jaw is still working.

Cody comes with a low hum, eyes closed; he slows down and stays inside him for a moment. The Zabrak’s cock is leaking profusely but Monnk doesn't think he’s actually coming.

As soon as Cody pulls out, Wolffe flips the Zabrak over and kriffs his mouth brutally, making him gag; his limbs thrash but the commander doesn't relent. He comes with a sharp growl and keeps slamming inside him until he stills, locking the Zabrak's head so that his cock is fully inside him. When he pulls out, the Zabrak drops back on the bed and sobs, body shivering.

“Give me the plug,” Cody says and Rex does. The marshal commander raises the Zabrak’s legs and plugs him softly, shushing him when he sobs. “Shield?”

The Zabrak shakes his head. “I want to come,” he whispers brokenly. “Please.”

Rex goes to him and kisses his forehead; he wipes his abdomen slowly, then between his legs. He rolls him over and cleans his back then pushes him almost to the edge while Neyo takes the dirty sheets away. The captain whispers quiet nonsense on the Zabrak’s skin but makes no move to touch his cock.

“Please,” he whispers again with a sob. His body writhes and Monnk can see the plug moving. “Please.”

Rex makes him eat and drink, stroking his cock from time to time to keep him on edge without giving him release. After a while, the Zabrak starts begging with his name. “Please, Rex,” he whispers. “Let me come.”

“You’re doing so well,” the captain tells him, kissing his lips chastely. “You’re being so good for us.”

“Rex,” he calls until the captain deepens their kiss. Rex makes him drink again and coos at him when he obeys. “Let me come,” the Zabrak tries again. “Please.”

Rex looks at Wolffe in question; the commander smiles. He comes back to the bed, putting the Zabrak under him and says, “you've got to make me come first.”

At first, the Zabrak blinks in confusion; his gaze slides down and his eyes widen comically when he sees Wolffe is hard again. He's adorable. 

“Ready for round two, boy?”

The Zabrak grins. He curls his legs around the commander's waist, flips them over, takes the plug off and slams himself on his cock in the blink of an eye. Wolffe moans in surprise.

“Don't call me ‘boy’,” he mutters, baring his teeth and kriffing him at a violent pace; he pinches one of the commander’s nipples and moans loudly at the ceiling when he makes him buck. Wolffe is staring up at him, eyes wide in surprise, and suddenly something breaks; he looks at him as if seeing him for the first time. The Zabrak leans down to kiss him and they adopt a slower, more sensual pace. Wolffe's arms embrace him tenderly and they move in unison, panting in each other’s mouth. “Tell me how you feel,” the Zabrak whispers across his lips. “Tell me what you want me to do.” The commander kisses him deeply then says something in his ear; he drops his head on the bed and looks at him with uncertainty. The Zabrak smiles, strokes his face tenderly and rises again, taking his hands in his own and he rolls his hips. He whines softly, making them both shiver. He opens his eyes to look at him and whispers softly, “come in me, Wolffe.”

The commander sobs. The Zabrak keeps rocking slowly above him until they both sigh; he then leans back down again and kisses him like he cannot stop himself. Monnk doesn't know if he should avert his gaze. In the end he does to glance at Fordo. The captain is looking at them with a soft smile on his face.

After a moment the Zabrak rises up and shivers when Wolffe’s cock slips out of him; he crawls back to Rex and curls himself around him, slowly thrusting against his leg. The captain chuckles.

“I believe that’s enough,” Rex says. “Don't you think?”

Captain Fordo huffs through his nose. He takes off his boot, gets up and takes his jacket off, then his shirt. It's only when he starts taking off his pants that Monnk understands he's actually staring at Fordo getting naked. He blinks and shakes his head looking for—

Neyo is already asleep on the couch. His legs are actually on Monnk. He didn't notice. His head is resting on Cody’s lap, who seems to be asleep as well. Monnk frowns in confusion. Why didn't he notice that? Now that he thinks about it—he's karking tired too. How long have they been here?

As soon as Fordo walks to the bed, the Zabrak perks up. He sits up and calls him with a whine; the captain smiles and takes him into his arms, pulling him up against him with a satisfied sigh. “Do you want me?” the Zabrak asks softly.

“You know I do,” the captain replies.

The Zabrak rides him with his arms around his neck, his fingers playing with his curls and he looks at him like he holds the galaxy in the palm of his hand. Rex places himself at his back and enters him softly, making him and Fordo groan, then he kisses the back of the Zabrak’s head. They set a rhythm that seems both new and old to them; Fordo smiles against pliant lips while Rex laughs softly. For the first time Monnk feels like he's intruding. He averts his gaze and looks at Neyo. After a moment, he closes his eyes. 

He falls asleep on the couch.

When he wakes up the others are still snoring. The Zabrak isn't here. Rex and Fordo are nowhere to be seen. He looks at his chrono and curses. It’s almost midday already; he needs to clean up, check with Fil and get everything ready before going to the Temple. He looks at his comlink and curses again; Commander Nahdar commed him twice already. The kid must be panicking. He pushes Neyo’s legs off him and gets up. 

“The kark you doing,” the other groans. Monnk rolls his eyes.

“I need to go. I'm late,” he mutters. “It was really nice. Thanks, brother.”

Neyo hums. Monnk thinks he's already fast asleep when he closes the door behind him.

Commander Nahdar is knighted in the end of the afternoon. Monnk is waiting outside the room patiently while Fil keeps pacing.

“He’s alright, captain,” he reminds him. “I'm pretty sure this is the safest place for him to be.”

Fil halts in his steps. “Yeah, I know,” he mutters. “But he was nervous.”

“So you need to calm down,” he says. “You have to ke—”

“Keep him balanced, yeah. I know.” He clears his throat. “Sorry, sir.”

Monnk shakes his head. “General Kit is there as well,” he says to soothe his nerves. It does the trick. For five seconds. But still.

When they come out, the kid is glowing. Monnk grins in happiness and nods at him. “Knight Naddar,” he says. The Commander is ecstatic but tries to keep a calm facade.

“Commander Monnk,” he replies with a bow. “I need to go to a meeting but… I am free afterwards. Are you…”

“I'll wait for you, sir,” he reassures him. The kid’s shoulders relax. “Will you take Captain Fil with you?”

“Yes,” he replies, eyes blinking in happiness. “I have to go.”

Monnk salutes him and looks at them walk away. He chuckles to himself.

“He will make a good Knight,” General Koon says besides him. “He can be impetuous but I believe he and Captain Fil are a good match.”

“I think you're right, sir,” he replies. The Jedi walks to stand in front of him.

“Do you have something to do while waiting for him?” His eyes smile. “I would like you to meet one of my former Padawans.”

“Sir?” Monnk blinks. The request is… unusual.

“I have yet to introduce him to Wolffe but I believe it will be to his advantage to meet as many commanders as he can while being here,” the General says. 

When he walks away, Monnk follows him. He knows the Temple—not as well as Jedi do but enough to know they're walking to the gardens. Commander Nahdar goes there when he is upset with General Kit. Wolffe joins them on the way. He is incredibly stiff and Monnk looks at him in confusion.

“General,” Wolffe says. “I was with Commander Cody earlier and he told me he met your former Padawan.”

“He did? I am glad,” General Koon replies. “Have you already?”

“No, sir, but I ha—”

“Commander Monnk and I were actually joining him. Come with us, Wolffe.”

It's clear he's not happy with the program but he still nods and follows them. He avoids Monnk’s gaze during the entire walk.

“Sir, is your former Padawan in the GAR?” he asks since Wolffe ignores him. The Jedi hums in confirmation.

“As of today, he is,” he replies with fondness. “I am pleased to say we have finally been able to rally him to our cause.” He turns his head at him and says, “before today, he kept refusing—but he changed his mind this morning. He asked for someone specific to be his Commander; I was surprised. I didn't know they knew each other but they appear to be close.”

They step into the gardens and Monnk tilts his head in curiosity.

“Oh? Who is his com—”

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Captain Fordo. Besides him stands a very, very familiar figure. He looks at Wolffe in panic and realizes _why_ the Commander has been so stiff.

“I would like you to meet Knight Maul,” General Koon says warmly. “My former Padawan.”

The Zabrak bows respectfully and says, “Commanders.”

Monnk swallows. “Sir,” he thinks he says.

General Koon hums. “Do you already know each other as well?” Maul laughs.

“We do,” he whispers, looking back at his Commander. Fordo smiles at him silently. “We had a good time yesterday evening.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> full list (iirc): anal fingering, anal sex, asexuality spectrum, authority kink, barbed penis, double anal penetration, exhibitionism, group sex, references to knotting, praise kink riding, rough oral sex, rough sex, references to sex work, size kink, spitroasting, tender sex, voice kink. 
> 
> to this day, neyo still believes anakin's bits are pink like kirby smh


End file.
